Reflecting-absorbing polarizers may be reflective polarizers that include polarization-selective light absorbing elements, such as dichroic dyes. These polarizers may combine the functionality of a reflective polarizer and an absorbing polarizer. In emissive displays, such as organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays) the emissive display panel may have a highly reflective back substrate, reducing contrast in ambient viewing conditions. Circular absorbing polarizers are typically included in these displays to reduce the reflection of ambient light. These polarizers are often thick and provide noticeable color artifacts when viewed off angle.